In EPS in general, steering control is adjusted in a development process of a vehicle in accordance with development objects such that steering feeling of a steering wheel is optimized for a driver of the vehicle.
As an example of such an adjusting device, there is a technique in which a required editing amount is grasped as an intuitive or a sensuous amount by performing edit on a steering characteristic chart with visual checking of the steering characteristic chart, and steering feeling is reconfigured to match development objects of the vehicle in the development process or individual characteristics of a driver (e.g. see Patent Literature 1).
In another technique, various kinds of steering feeling are obtained to match individual characteristics of a driver by editing and storing operation characteristics by clicking on or drawing a steering characteristic chart using a group of operation switches with visually checking steering characteristics displayed on a steering characteristics screen of a display device (e.g. see Patent Literature 2).
In still another technique, a data base representing relation between control parameter data and steering feeling is configured, and a method for adjusting a control parameter to obtain desired operation feeling is presented (e.g. see Patent Literature 3).